Texting you
by spike4561
Summary: Every Text conversation that Kurt and Sebastian shared. Klaine, Kandler, Kurtbastian middlegame, SebastianXhookups KurtXOC's Kurtbastian endgame :)
1. Chapter 1

**4:23am 9 November 2011  
From 0423402561**

Send me your body… or at least a picture ;)

**4:29am 9 November 2011  
From Kurt Hummel**

Who is this?

**4:30am 9 November 2011  
From 0423402561**

You're dirtiest wet dream Dove xxxxx

**4:32am 9 November 2011  
From Kurt Hummel**

Name?

**4:32am 9 November 2011  
From 0423402561**

All in good time Dove, all in good time x

**4:36am 9 November 2011  
From Kurt Hummel**

I think you have the wrong number…..

**4:40am 9 November 2011  
From 0423402561**

I very much doubt that Kurt.

**4:50am 9 November 2011  
From Kurt Hummel**

Ok, name please!

**11:02am 9 November 2011  
From 0423402561**

I want to see your body, Iwant to hear you moan….x

**11:04am 9 November 2011  
From 0423402561**

I want your pretty little mouth around my fat cock sucking till I come. x

**11:05am 9 November 2011  
From 0423402561**

Do you spit or swallow? x

**11:08am 9 November 2011  
From 0423402561**

I bet you pull off just before I come and you let it go all over your sexy pale face Dove x

**11:11am 9 November 2011  
From 0423402561**

Do you scream when you come Dove? x

**11:02am 9 November 2011  
From 0423402561**

I recon you do, I think you scream and moan hotter than any porn star x

**12:45pm 9 November 2011  
From Kurt Hummel**

You got it wrong… I swallow….

**1:09pm 9 November 2011  
From 0423402561**

Damn Dove I want that fuck…. You just gave me enough Jerking material to last me for weeks xxx

**2:13pm 9 November 2011  
From 0423402561**

What are you up to? x

**2:21pm 9 November 2011  
From Kurt Hummel**

I'm in class, I'm still in school.

**2:23pm 9 November 2011  
From 0423402561**

Mmmmm bending you over the teacher's desk pumping into that tight little ass of yours … x

**3:02pm 9 November 2011  
From Kurt Hummel**

Sometimes I just want to give up….

**3:02pm 9 November 2011  
From 0423402561**

What the fuck does that mean?

**3:03pm 9 November 2011  
From 0423402561**

Dove? You can't just say that and not expand!

**3:10pm 9 November 2011  
From Kurt Hummel**

Shit didn't mean the send that… ignore it please!

**3:11pm 9 November 2011  
From Pervert**

Fuck Kurt, FUCK! You scared me Dove! Please tell me that was nothing to do with what I thought!

**3:12pm 9 November 2011  
From Kurt Hummel**

I promise it wasn't anything death related

**3:23pm 9 November 2011  
From Kurt Hummel**

I'm sorry

**6:08pm 9 November 2011  
From Pervert**

Fancy sending me the picture yet? x

**6:26pm 9 November 2011  
From Kurt Hummel**

_(Image attached)_

**6:29pm 9 November 2011  
From Pervert**

Dovvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvve! I don't want a picture of a toaster! I want you naked! x

**6:30pm 9 November 2011  
From Pervert**

Fine… describe your body then Dove x

**6:42pm 9 November 2011  
From Pervert**

You stomach is flat right? You're skinny and have muscles not to big but enough to be traced by my tongue up and down you. I'm guessing your nipples are pink right? And they'll harden as I scrape my teeth over the bud…

**6:44pm 9 November 2011  
From Kurt Hummel**

ENOUGH! GOD! I'M TURNING MY PHONW OFF!

**6:45pm 9 November 2011  
From Pervert**

Ok, ok I stopped you see. But really I want more than your sexy body. Tell me about you… x

**8:04pm 9 November 2011  
From Kurt Hummel**

I'm 18 and Male and love playing Sims.

**8:24pm 9 November 2011  
From Pervert**

Sims? 1,2 or 3?

**8:30pm 9 November 2011  
From Kurt Hummel**

Sims three, there is more to download and add with that

**8:31pm 9 November 2011  
From Pervert**

I like Sims two myself, the mods are better. x

**8:32pm 9 November 2011  
From Kurt Hummel**

Again with the x's grrrrrrrrrrrr and yes I agree the mods are better in the second Sims

**8:33pm 9 November 2011  
From Pervert**

Kisses won't stop till I can deliver them in person ;) x

**8:40pm 9 November 2011  
From Pervert**

Tell me about your day? X

**8:40pm 9 November 2011  
From Pervert**

x

**8:40pm 9 November 2011  
From Pervert**

x

**8:41pm 9 November 2011  
From Pervert**

x

**8:41pm 9 November 2011  
From Pervert**

x

**8:41pm 9 November 2011  
From Pervert**

x

**8:50pm 9 November 2011  
From Pervert**

Dove?

**10:30pm 9 November 2011  
From Kurt Hummel**

My day was ok, no permanent damage today. Which is good. Ummm I got 100% on my French test :)

**10:30pm 9 November 2011  
From Pervert**

Dove mmm parle couramment le français? En vous entendant crier en français tandis que je pompe dans et hors de vous faire au bon endroit et à chaque fois chaque décision que vous crier mon nom

**10:58pm 9 November 2011  
From Pervert**

Dove?

**11:30pm 9 November 2011  
From Kurt Hummel**

What do you want from me? Who are you? Fuck I should have blocked your number already. Please just tell me who you are

**11:32pm 9 November 2011  
From Pervert**

Sebastian Smythe Dove, at your service.


	2. Chapter 2

**5:30am 23 November 2011  
From Kurt Hummel**

I'm board

**5:55am 23 November 2011  
From Craigslist**

Kurt?

**6:00am 23 November 2011  
From Kurt Hummel**

Ahh you deleted my number I get it.

**6:01am 23 November 2011  
From Craigslist**

Dove don't jump to conclusions. You still board? x

**6:04am 23 November 2011  
From Kurt Hummel**

Yes.

**6:05am 23 November 2011  
From Craigslist**

Mmm, I could entertain you so much more if you were here Dove .x

**6:06am 23 November 2011  
From Kurt Hummel**

What would you do? I need a good laugh

**6:10am 23 November 2011  
From Craigslist**

Laugh ha? Well Dove I would start at your feet kissing over your pale ankles sucking little bruises onto the skin. Then I would move further up over your calf… x

**6:12am 23 November 2011  
From Kurt Hummel**

So you have a creepy foot fetish?

**6:13am 23 November 2011  
From Craigslist**

Dove don't be hating on everything I say.x

**8:15am 23 November 2011  
From Kurt Hummel**

How did you get my number anyway Smythe?

**8:29am 23 November 2011  
From Craigslist**

Well Dove I simply got it from Nick's phone.x

**8:49am 23 November 2011  
From Kurt Hummel**

You go through people's phones?

**9:00am 23 November 2011  
From Craigslist**

You make me sound terrible Dove.x

**9:30am 23 November 2011  
From Kurt Hummel**

You are terrible

**9:45am 23 November 2011  
From Craigslist**

Oh no Dove you will find I am extremely good x

**9:56am 23 November 2011  
From Craigslist**

Mmm Dove I saw something you might be interested in…x

**10:59am 23 November 2011  
From Kurt Hummel**

What was it?

**11:02am 23 November 2011  
From Craigslist**

_(Link attached)_

**11:17am 23 November 2011  
From Kurt Hummel**

WHAT THE FUCK?!

**11:18am 23 November 2011  
From Kurt Hummel**

WHY WOULD YOU SEND THAT? FUCK! I DIDN'T NEED TO SEE THAT!

**11:20am 23 November 2011  
From Craigslist**

Oh you know you loved it Dove x

**11:30am 23 November 2011  
From Kurt Hummel**

Phone off

**11:42am 23 November 2011  
From Craigslist**

I can get something else off Dove ;) x

**11:52am 23 November 2011  
From Craigslist**

Want to come and have a ride with mini me? x

**12:02pm 23 November 2011  
From Craigslist**

Hmmm you should make a video of you stripping Dove x

**12:12pm 23 November 2011  
From Craigslist**

I have a few outfits I want you to try on …. Or off x

**3:14pm 23 November 2011  
From Craigslist**

I see you! x

**4:23pm 23 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie**

Way to be subtle

**4:23pm 23 November 2011  
From Craigslist**

Oh Kurtie Pie I am always subtle trust me ;)x

**4:30pm 23 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie**

I told you not to call me that!

**4:33pm 23 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie**

You really had to say that in front of him didn't you? He's my Boyfriend! You don't tell other peoples boyfriends that you want THAT!

**4:34pm 23 November 2011  
From Craigslist**

You know you love it when I call you that ;) and I'm not going to lie to the under grown hobbit Dove x

**5:13pm 23 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie**

What are you having for dinner?

**5:15pm 23 November 2011  
From Craigslist**

Hmmm well I would like a piece of Kurtie Pie but I'm having 'Toad in the Hole' x

**5:34pm 23 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie**

Really? REALLY? Wow just wow can't you just answer a simple question without all the innuendos?

**5:34pm 23 November 2011  
From Craigslist**

What's the fun in that? x

**5:35pm 23 November 2011  
From Craigslist**

But why do you want to know about my eating habits Dove? x

**5:42pm 23 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie**

I'm making dinner and wanted some ideas.

**5:50pm 23 November 2011  
From Craigslist**

Ideas huh? Mmm how about coming over here and I can show you EXACTLY what I can do with food. ;) xxxx

**6:10pm 23 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie**

_(Photo Attached)_

**6:15pm 23 November 2011  
From Craigslist**

Damn Dove. You can do so much more with that finger you know… xxx

**8:30pm 23 November 2011  
From Craigslist**

My Sister thinks you're hot x

**8:58pm 23 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie**

Sister?

**9:05pm 23 November 2011  
From Craigslist**

Yes sister x  
_(Image Attached)_

**9:25pm 23 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie**

I see who got the looks in the family ;)

**9:30pm 23 November 2011  
From Craigslist**

Come on that's not nice, she is good looking. X

**9:46pm 23 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie**

Fuck you

**9:50pm 23 November 2011  
From Craigslist**

Si vous voulez je vais vous laisser mettre ce coq magnifique intérieur de moi xx

**10:04pm 23 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie**

French again? Really? Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**10:06pm 23 November 2011  
From Craigslist**

oh tu sais que tu l'aime quand je parle français xx

**10:08pm 23 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie**

You're making me hate the French language

**10:25pm 23 November 2011  
From Craigslist**

Are you going for Coffee in the morning? X

**10:31pm 23 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie**

Yes, I always do

**10:31pm 23 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie**

Wait not always but most of the time

**10:31pm 23 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie**

Not that you're interested in when I do

**10:31pm 23 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie**

Fuck

**10:33pm 23 November 2011  
From Craigslist**

I love it when you get all flustered for me Dove x

** 10:34pm 23 November 2011  
From Craigslist**

Mmm Dove I want you down on your knees x  
_(image Attached)_

**10:36pm 23 November 2011  
From Craigslist**

Legs parted for me, tight little hole waiting x  
_(image Attached)_

**10:40pm 23 November 2011  
From Craigslist**

I'll slick you up with my tongue eating you out still you can't think straight x  
_(image Attached)_

**10:45pm 23 November 2011  
From Craigslist**

Then I'll add fingers one after the other until you're nice and stretched x  
_(image Attached)_

**10:47pm 23 November 2011  
From Craigslist**

Then I'll bring your lips to mine while entering you until you lose your senses and live to be on my cock x  
_(image Attached)_

**10:50pm 23 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie**

PHONE OFF!


	3. Chapter 3

**4:56am 24 November 2011**

**From Craigslist**

Good morning Dove x

**5:30am 24 November 2011**

**From Craigslist**

Dove? x

**5:33am 24 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

Yeah, I'm here.

**5:34am 24 November 2011**

**From Craigslist**

I want you… xxx

**5:34am 24 November 2011**

**From Craigslist**

I want your body x

**5:35am 24 November 2011**

**From Craigslist**

I want your soul x

**5:37am 24 November 2011**

**From Craigslist**

I have a boner right now from the thought of your hot little body x

**5:41am 24 November 2011**

**From Craigslist**

Hot HOT body x

**5:56am 24 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

Sebastian can we just not talk about sexual things this early in the morning

**5:57am 24 November 2011**

**From Craigslist**

What do you want to talk about? X

**6:01am 24 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

What was Paris like?

**6:11am 24 November 2011**

**From Craigslist**

My Mother is French so we always spent time there, I'm in love with Paris. The streets, the men, the food. In the mornings even on my worse days I could look out a window and see beauty and know that everything is ok. Life is so beautiful there. The people are not always as nice as believed and many disliked me for being American but in the end I counted it as lucky so many didn't judge me for other things, you know? I miss Paris.

**6:14am 24 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

Why did you come back then?

**6:49am 24 November 2011**

**From Craigslist**

I'll see you at the Lima bean x

**7:46am 24 November 2011**

**From Craigslist**

Marry me, really I mean it this time. I'll get a ring and book the honeymoon. I JUST WANT YOU DOVE xxx

**7:47am 24 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

Gezz I don't think you mean that I mean why would you marry a 'Gay Face'

**7:48am 24 November 2011**

**From Craigslist**

The same reason you would marry a Meerkat. x

**7:48am 24 November 2011**

**From Craigslust**

notre sexe serait étonnant! x

**7:50am 24 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

Awesome, you wear the dress then

**7:50am 24 November 2011**

**From Craigslust**

Kink? x

**8:30am 24 November 2011**

**From Craigslust**

In Music class, I love the way you sing…x

**8:30am 24 November 2011**

**From Craigslust**

But you really should put that voice to better use

**8:31am 24 November 2011**

**From Craigslust**

Like screaming my name

**9:32am 24 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

You know this is gotten old

**9:35am 24 November 2011**

**From Craigslust**

What has Dove? x

**9:42am 24 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

The whole 'pretending to think I'm attractive to break me down' thing

**9:43am 24 November 2011**

**From Craigslust**

I'm not pretending… you really are the sexiest boy I know Dove x

**9:48am 24 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

No, I'm not sexy I'm a baby penguin

**9:49am 24 November 2011**

**From Craigslust**

Who told you you're not sexy?

**9:56am 24 November 2011**

**From Craigslust**

Who?

**10:05am 24 November 2011**

**From Craigslust**

Kurt?

**10:35am 24 November 2011**

**From Craigslust**

Why wont you tell me?

**11:05am 24 November 2011**

**From Craigslust**

Tell me!

**11:12am 24 November 2011**

**From Craigslust**

Dove?

**11:27am 24 November 2011**

**From Craigslust**

DOVE?

**12:08pm 24 November 2011**

**From Craigslust**

KURT?

**12:35pm 24 November 2011**

**From Craigslust**

K

**12:40pm 24 November 2011**

**From Craigslust**

U

**12:55pm 24 November 2011**

**From Craigslust**

R

**1:05pm 24 November 2011**

**From Craigslust**

T

**1:35pm 24 November 2011**

**From Craigslust**

ANSWER ME!

**1:55pm 24 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

No one did don't worry

**1:55pm 24 November 2011**

**From Craigslust**

GAH, TELL ME WHO TOLD YOU YOUR NOT SEXY!

**2:01pm 24 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

_(image attached)_

**2:18pm 24 November 2011**

**From Crigslust**

Sexy faces ;)

**2:27pm 24 November 2011 **

**From Kurtie Pie**

I'm NOT sexy! It makes me feel worse when you say I do!

**2:28pm 24 November 2011**

**From Crigslust**

FUCK YOU ARE SEXY

**2:30pm 24 November 2011 **

**From Kurtie Pie**

NO I'M NOT

**2:30pm 24 November 2011**

**From Crigslust**

YES YOU ARE

**2:32pm 24 November 2011 **

**From Kurtie Pie**

NO

**2:38pm 24 November 2011**

**From Crigslust**

YES

**2:43pm 24 November 2011 **

**From Kurtie Pie**

NO

**2:44pm 24 November 2011**

**From Crigslust**

YES

**2:50pm 24 November 2011 **

**From Kurtie Pie**

NO

**2:53pm 24 November 2011**

**From Crigslust**

you are so sexy that sometimes I just can think about anything else! You know I haven't been with another man since I met you? It's cause everytime I try I SEE YOU AND WANT IT TO BE YOU


	4. Chapter 4

**4:30am 26 November 2011**

**From Craigslust**

So I booked the Honeymoon, our wedding will have to be before February 1st is that ok with you Dove? x

**4:49am 26 November 2011**

**From Kurie Pie**

Go away

**4:50am 26 November 2011**

**From Craigslust**

Oh, woke up on the wrong side of the bed I see x

**4:52am 26 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

I don't want to talk to you

**4:52am 26 November 2011**

**From Craigslust**

Why not Kurtie Pie? x

**5:16am 26 November 2011**

**From Craiglust**

Dove? x

**5:30am 26 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

"you are so sexy that sometimes I just can think about anything else! You know I haven't been with another man since I met you? It's cause everytime I try I SEE YOU AND WANT IT TO BE YOU" you sent that to me! You are fucking with my head!

**5:31am 26 November 2011**

**From Craiglust**

Come to the Lima bean now. We'll talk Dove. x

**5:32am 26 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

No

**5:32am 26 November 2011**

**From Craiglust**

Please Kurt x

**5:40am 26 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

No

**5:41am 26 November 2011**

**From Craiglust**

Just to talk. I'll keep my words PG x

**5:41am 26 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

No

**5:41am 26 November 2011**

**From Craiglust**

Please! x

**6:00am 26 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

Fine.

**7:02am 26 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

You still in the bathroom or have you run off? x

**9:03am 26 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

I got a text from Blaine I'll be back

**7:23pm 26 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

Thank you for today Seb

**7:30pm 26 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

You needed it. x

**7:31pm 26 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

No matter how much I want to get in those deliciously tight jeans… x

**7:31pm 26 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

I'll be your friend until then x

**7:32pm 26 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

Thank you

**7:33pm 26 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

But I still get to sext with you Dove x

**7:33pm 26 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

You and your hot little ass and tight little hole x

**7:34pm26 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

Really? You're going to do this now?

**7:35pm 26 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

What do you taste like? x

**7:35pm 26 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

I should ask the hobbit about that x

**7:36pm 26 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Does he know what you taste like? x

**7:37pm 26 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

Not that it's any of your business but no.

**7:40pm 26 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Why not? x

**7:41pm 26 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

How can some one be with you and not want to taste every part of your hot little body? x

**7:43pm 26 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Fuck, Blaine doesn't deserve you x

**7:50pm 26 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

We already went though this. He DOES. I'm not good enough for him not the

other way around

**7:52pm 26 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

No, he isn't good enough for you. You're hot and sexy and witty and smart… he's a fuckwit x

**7:53pm 26 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

Don't call him that

**7:53pm 26 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

How's Flora?

**7:54pm 26 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

She's good. x

**7:54pm 26 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

She wants to meet you x

**7: 55pm 26 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

I'll be happy to meet her

**8:00pm 26 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

come over tomorrow and you can x

**8:11pm 26 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

What?

**8:12pm 26 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Come over tomorrow and you can x

**8:15pm 26 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

Seriously?

**8:10pm 26 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Yes x

**8:15pm 26 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

Like really?

**8:16pm 26 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Yes x

**8:20pm 26 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

Omg

**8:21pm 26 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

Oh my Gucci

**8:23pm 26 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

What? x

**8:24pm 26 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

You don't think I'm a slut

**8:40pm 26 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

… of course I don't x

**8:41pm 26 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

I thought you just wanted my body

**8:43pm 26 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

I do! x

**11:30pm 26 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

But that doesn't mean you're a slut x


	5. Chapter 5

**4:43am 27 November 2011  
From Sebastian**

Don't wear yellow x

**4:45am 27 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

Good morning to you too

**4:50am 27 November 2011  
From Sebastian**

What time are you coming over? x

**4:51am 27 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

Whatever if best for you. I'm easy

**4:52am 27 November 2011  
From Sebastian**

No you're not x

**4:53am 27 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

…Thank you

**4:53am 27 November 2011  
From Sebastian**

But just don't wear yellow x

**4:53am 27 November 2011  
From Sebastian**

Flora hates yellow x

**5:01am 27 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

And you want her to like me?

**5:03am 27 November 2011  
From Sebastian**

Yes x

**5:04am 27 November 2011  
From Sebastian**

I hope that she'll like you so I can fuck you enough times without my dad knowing x

**5:14am 27 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

Oh

**5:14am 27 November 2011  
From Sebastian**

Shit I'm sorry it's a habit x

**5:16am 27 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

Whatever

**5:17am 27 November 2011  
From Sebastian**

Dovvvvvvvvvve please! x

**5:20am 27 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

Whatever

**5:21am 27 November 2011  
From Sebastian**

I didn't mean it. I'm not like the hobbit x

**5:23am 27 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

yeah whatever

**5:25am 27 November 2011  
From Sebastian**

It's not like that; parents on rules don't like their children having sex x

**5:30am 27 November 2011  
From Sebastian**

It's not you it's the act x

**5:45am 27 November 2011  
From Sebastian**

Come at eight x

**6:00am 27 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

Alright

**6:01am 27 November 2011  
From Sebastian**

Please don't be mad at me Kurtie Pie x

**6:01am 27 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

DON'T CALL ME THAT

**6:02am 27 November 2011  
From Sebastian**

Ohh Kurtie Pie x

**6:03am 27 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

No

**6:04am 27 November 2011  
From Sebastian**

Come on Kurtie Pie, you know you love it when I call you names x

**6:05am 27 November 2011  
From Sebastian**

Little Dove x

**6:07am 27 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

I'm not little!

**6:08am 27 November 2011  
From Sebastian**

You're adorable x

**6:10am 27 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

Fuck off

**6:11am 27 November 2011  
From Sebastian**

Never x

**7:27am November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

Want anything from the Lima Bean while I'm here?

**7:27am November 2011  
From Sebastian**

A medium skim milk flat white x

**7:30am 27 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

K

**7:31am 27 November 2011  
From Sebastian**

What? x

**7:33am 27 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

Don't worry

**7:34am 27 November 2011  
From Sebastian**

No, that doesn't work remember. x

**7:35am 27 November 2011  
From Sebastian**

Rule one: talk about all the shit no matter how small x

**7:36am 27 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

This really doesn't matter let's just drop it

**7:36am 27 November 2011  
From Sebastian**

No x

**7:37am 27 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

I'll tell you when I get there then

**7:38am 27 November 2011  
From Sebastian**

Fine x

**8:10am 27 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

Here

**8:11am 27 November 2011  
From Sebastian**

Coming down x

**9:45am 27 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

Ummm, I'm lost

**9:47am 27 November 2011  
From Sebastian**

Oh Kurtie Pie x

**9:48am 27 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

I'm near your family portrait

**9:48am 27 November 2011  
From Sebastian**

Be there in a second x

**12:56pm 27 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

HELP

**12:57pm 27 November 2011  
From Sebastian**

Where has she taken you? x

**1:00pm 27 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

Her bedroom!

**1:04pm 27 November 2011  
From Sebastian**

I would rather you be in mine x

**1:05pm 27 November 2011  
From Sebastian**

With what you are wearing today can you blame me to see you with out it? x

**1:05pm 27 November 2011  
From Sebastian**

Covered in sweat as I kiss every part I can x

**1:06pm 27 November 2011  
From Kurtie Pie xxxxx**

NOT NOW SEBASTIAN JUST SAVE ME!

**1:10pm 27 November 2011  
From Sebastian**

Hahah ok ok I'm coming x

**1:11pm 27 November 2011  
From Sebastian**

Hopefully you will be too soon ;) x


	6. Chapter 6

**4:50am 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Oh Dove! x

**4:51am 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

It's a rabbit with a waistcoat…and a watch! x

**4:53am 29 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

Hello? Sebastian?

**4:53am 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Oh my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late I'm late! x

**4:54am 29 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

Are you drunk?

**4:55am 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Now this is curious! x

**4:59am 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

What could a rabbit possibly be late for? x

**5:00am 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

I'm late, I'm late for a very important date! No time to say hello goodbye I'm late I'm late I'm late! x

**5:01am 29 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

Sebastian!

**5:04am 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

It must be awfully important, like a party or something! Mister Rabbit! Wait! X

**5:10am 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, I'm overdue. I'm really in a stew. No time to say goodbye, hello! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! x

**5:11am 29 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

OK! Good morning Sebastian

**5:13am 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Good morning Dove x

**5:18am 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

What are you wearing? x

**5:30am 29 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

A black corset with matching knee length tights and a pair of panties

**5:40am 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Whoa x

**5:41am 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Boner alert x

**5:42am 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Send me a picture! x

**6:03am 29 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

(image attached)

**6:15am 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

MY EYES ARE BURING!

**6:16am 29 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

;) Still think I'm hot?

**6:17am 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Doveeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! That isn't you :( x

**9:30am 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

I was wondering… what is your favorite type of cake? x

**9:33am 29 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

Ummm why?

**9:34am 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Orange and almond cake? x9

**9:45am 29 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

No. I'm allergic to almonds

**9:47am 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Noted x

**9:50am 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

But what is? x

**9:55am 29 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

Nope not giving you that

**9:56am 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

What? Why? Don't you love me? HOW CAN OUR MARRIAGE WORK WITHOUT OUR LOVE! x

**10:00am 29 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

Dork

**10:03am 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

;) you love me x

**10:04am 29 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

Umm no

**10:04am 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Yes you do xxx

**10:06am 29 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

Nope

**10:07am 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

:P x

**2:30pm 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

What are you up to today? x

**2:37pm 29 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

Having a Harry Potter marathon

**2:38pm 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Which are you up to? x

**2:40pm 29 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

Goblet of Fire

**2:41pm 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Nice. What part? x

**2:43pm 29 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

Hermione and Ron's fight.

**2:44pm 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

I always thought they had angry sex then x

**2:44pm 29 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

No they didn't, their 14!

**2:46pm 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

So? I'm sure Krum totally boned that x

**3:00pm 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Dove? x

**3:45pm 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Kurt? x

**4:30pm 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Babe? x

**5:00pm 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Dove? x

**5:47pm 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Kurt! x

**6:00pm 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

X

**6:00pm 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

X

**6:00pm 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

X

**6:00pm 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

X

**6:00pm 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

X

**6:00pm 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

X

**6:00pm 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

X

**6:00pm 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

X

**6:00pm 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

X

**6:00pm 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

X

**6:00pm 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

X

**6:00pm 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

X

**6:00pm 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

X

**6:00pm 29 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

x


	7. Chapter 7

**6:30am 30 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Cheese cake x

**6:30am 30 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Chocolate cake x

**6:31am 30 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Carrot cake x

**6:32am 30 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Tea loaf x

**6:32am 30 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Fruit cake x

**6:33am 30 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Sebastian cake ;) x

**6:46am 30 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Dove? x

**6:50am 30 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

Shove off

**6:54am 30 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

K x

**6:54am 30 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

U x

**6:55am 30 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

R x

**6:56am 30 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

T x

**7:00am 30 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

Go away

**7:01am 30 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Kurt?

**7:07am 30 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

AWAY

**7:30am 30 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Was it the Harry Potter comment?

**7:40am 30 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

Yes.

7:43am 30 November 2011

From Sebastian

I'm sorry…

**7:44am 30 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

But I was only teasing

**7:46am 30 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

It wasn't funny.

**7:48am 30 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Are you one of those hard core fans who get insulted if you so much as sneeze near anything JK Rowling related?

**8:00am 30 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

I don't even know why I'm so mad.

**8:05am 30 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Just don't be?

**3:09pm 30 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

GAH

**3:10pm 30 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

You never guess what I was just told.

**3:10pm 30 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

What? x

**3:12pm 30 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

Guess whose Boyfriend told his dad to give him the sex talk before we were even together…

**3:16pm 30 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

What the fuck?

**3:20pm 30 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

Yep it was last year

**3:21pm 30 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

What the fuck?

**3:30pm 30 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Why did he fucking do that?

**3:33pm 30 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

Because I told him I didn't know anything about sex

**3:35pm 30 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

So he thought he could get your dad to give you the talk?

**3:36pm 30 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Not cool.

**3:36pm 30 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Fuckwit

**3:37pm 30 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Douche bag

**3:38pm 30 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Shithead

**3:45pm 30 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

Gah, Whatever I need to meet him to talk this out.

**3:47pm 30 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Lima bean?

**7:20pm 30 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

How did it go? x

**7:24pm 30 November 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

Fine, I feel bad for being such a bitch now though.

**7:25pm 30 November 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Umm no, You were reasonable

**12:57am 4 December 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

Sebastian

**1:01am 4 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Dove? x

**1:16am 4 December 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

Cn u com get me?

**1:17am 4 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Wait a second. I'll call you.

**2:45am 4 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Are you alive? x

**2:48am 4 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Did you make it in alright? x

**2:49am 4 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Are you sure you don't want me to stay? x

**2:54am 4 December 2011**

**From Kurtie Pie**

No, Ill talk 2 u l8er or somthing.

**8:56am 4 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

How's the hang over? x

**9:30am 4 December 2011**

**From Prince Kurtie Pie 3**

Fuck you.

**9:32am 4 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

I would love you too. x

**9:34am 4 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

All hot and angry letting me ride your hot fat cock. x

**9:40am 4 December 2011**

**From Prince Kurtie Pie 3**

hjmmmmm

**9:40am 4 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Huh? x

**9:43am 4 December 2011**

**From Prince Kurtie Pie 3**

Sleepy time….

**9:50am 4 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Sleep well Kurtie Pi x

**6:40pm 4 December 2011**

**From Prince Kurtie Pie 3**

Thank you.

**6:42pm 4 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

You don't have to keep saying that x

**6:43pm 4 December 2011**

**From Prince Kurtie Pie 3**

Yeah I do

**6:44pm 4 December 2011**

**From Prince Kurtie Pie 3**

I was an idiot

**6:50pm 4 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

No you were sad x

**6:51pm 4 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

And betrayed x

**6:51pm 4 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

And needing to get pissed x

**6:52pm 4 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

I know the feeling x

**6:54pm 4 December 2011**

**From Prince Kurtie Pie 3**

I just don't understand Bas, it wasn't ANY of his business and he knew my dad was sick.

**6:59pm 4 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

I know I know, fuck him x


	8. Chapter 8

**4:50am 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Kurt x

**5:30am 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian Kurt x**

Kurt x

**5:33am 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian Kurt x**

Kurtie Pie x

**5:36am 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian **

I'm horny x

**5:40am 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian Kurt x**

Kurt x

**6:15am 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

I want to hold you down and fuck into you're barely loosened tight hole until you beg me to let you come. x

**6:29am 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

I'll make you lick your cum up off my hand and before I come I'll pull out of you and make you suck me into an orgasm. You'll love it x

**6:34am 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Drinking up all of my seed x

**7:01am 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

You like my seed don't you? x

**7:54am 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

I bet you can't swallow all of it can you? Your boy toy doesn't have enough to get you ready for me x

**9:00am 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

si chaud pour moi bébé x

**9:04am 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Kurt?

**9:10am 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

This whole ignoring me thing has gotten old

**10:02am 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Kurt. x

**10:03am 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

r

**10:03am 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

r

**10:04am 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

r

**10:04am 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

t

**11:08am 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Hello? x

**11:12am 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

It's Sebastian Smythe x

**11:14am 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Your future husband x

**11:20am 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Kurt Smythe x

**11:30am 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Sexe x

**11:31am 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

rapports sexuels avec des chiens x

**11:32am 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

des rapports sexuels avec vous x

**11:32am 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Sexe x

**11:40am 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

s'il vous plait x

**11:42am 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Avoir des rapports sexuels avec moi x

**11:42am 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Sexe x

**11:43am 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Sexe x

**11:45am 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Kurt!

**11:50am 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Oh my god just answer me.

**11:52am 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

This is getting annoying JUST ANSWER ME!

**11:54am 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Kurt!

**11:56am 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Files Great Legs, à quelle heure ouvrent-ils? x

**11:57am 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Tu dois être fatigué parce que vous avez été dans ma tête toute la nuit. x

**11:58am 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Cette chemise est très seyant sur vous. Bien sûr, si j'étais sur vous, je serais venue aussi. x

**12:00pm 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Puis-je vous offrir un verre ou vous voulez juste l'argent? x

**12:01pm 6 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

OH MY GOD

**12:02pm 6 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

SEBASTIAN

**12:02pm 6 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

YOU SPAMMING IDIOT

**12:03pm 6 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

CAN'T I HAVE A SLEEP IN?

**12:04pm 6 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

DAMN IT

**12:04pm 6 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

DAMN YOU

**12:05pm 6 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

FUCK YOU

**12:06pm 6 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

JUST GO AWAY

**12:06pm 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Kurt! x

**12:07pm 6 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

FUCK OFF, YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!

**12:08pm 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

I'm sorry Kurtie Pie I thought you were ignoring me x

**12:08pm 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Please don't be mad! x

**12:09pm 6 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

GOD DAMN IT

**12:10pm 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

I thought you didn't believe in god… x

**12:11pm 6 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

FUCK IT, FUCK YOU.

**12:12pm 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Kurt! No!

**12:14pm 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

I sorry x

**12:15pm 6 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

GOD DAMN IT

**12:16pm 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

I'm sorry I'll never ever ever spam you again

**12:16pm 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

In the mornings

**12:17pm 6 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

OK,NOW LET ME GOD BACK TO SLEEP

**12:18pm 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Good night Kurtie!

**12:19pm 6 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Good night Sebastian

**12:20pm 6 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Yayaya!


	9. Bonus

**0:08am 10 December 2011**

**From 0432647893**

I don't like what you've been saying to my boyfriend

-Blaine

**10:12am 10 December 2011**

**From Smythe**

I don't like that you are fucking my future Boyfriend

**10:34am 10 December 2011**

**From Sir Hobbit Head**

Kurt would never be with you, and I doubt that you even want him for more than a quick fuck

-Blaine

**10:40am 10 December 2011**

**From Smythe**

I think a relationship based on sex would be better for me and him

**10:56am 10 December 2011**

**From Sir Hobbit Head**

You're disgusting

-Blaine

**11:00am 10 December 2011**

**From Smythe**

And you're short

**11:06am 10 December 2011**

**From Sir Hobbit Head**

Just stay away from him.

-Blaine

**11:09am 10 December 2011**

**From Smythe**

Nope

**11:15am 10 December 2011**

**From Sir Hobbit Head**

He deserves love and I love him

-Blaine

**11:17am 10 December 2011**

**From Smythe**

I love his ass

**11:27am 10 December 2011**

**From Sir Hobbit Head**

You're a pig

-Blaine

**11:32am 10 December 2011**

**From Smythe**

You're a small boy who has far too much money and time and expects everything to be easy for him

**11:35am 10 December 2011**

**From Sir Hobbit Head**

You're a slut who can't keep his legs closed for more the twenty minutes

-Blaine

**11:37am 10 December 2011**

**From Smythe**

You're a prude who won't even go down on their sexy as fuck boyfriend

**11:40am 10 December 2011**

**From Sir Hobbit Head**

You're a rodent faced boy who only thinks with their dick

-Blaine

**11:42am 10 December 2011**

**From Smythe**

You're a hobbit who I doubt has a dick

**11:43am 10 December 2011**

**From Sir Hobbit Head**

Shut it Elvis hair

-Blaine

**11:45am 10 December 2011**

**From Smythe**

Only when you do Perm town

**12:14pm 10 December 2011**

**From Smythe**

Wait! You and Kurt Sext right?

**12:18pm 10 December 2011**

**From Sir Hobbit Head**

What The Fuck?

-Blaine

**12:20pm 10 December 2011**

**From Smythe**

Can you forward me a pic of his hot naked body?

**12:23pm 10 December 2011**

**From Sir Hobbit Head**

FUCK YOU

-Blaine

**12:26pm 10 December 2011**

**From Smythe**

No, I don't want to get your shortness that close to me

**12:26pm 10 December 2011**

**From Sir Hobbit Head**

I'm not that short

-Blaine

**12:30pm 10 December 2011**

**From Smythe**

Yeah you kinda are

**12:32pm 10 December 2011**

**From Sir Hobbit Head**

I'm 5 foot 8

-Blaine

**12:33pm 10 December 2011**

**From Smythe**

I'm 6 foot 2

**12:33pm 10 December 2011**

**From Sir Hobbit Head**

Damn it!

-Blaine

**12:43pm 10 December 2011**

**From Smythe**

So is that a no?

**12:49pm 10 December 2011**

**From Sir Hobbit Head**

A no to what?

-Blaine

**12:50pm 10 December 2011**

**From Smythe**

The pic of Kurt of course!

**1:23pm 10 December 2011**

**From Smythe**

Hobbit?

**1:26pm 10 December 2011**

**From Sir Hobbit Head**

NO!

**1:27pm 10 December 2011**

**From Sir Hobbit Head**

You cannot have a picture of my boyfriend, naked or otherwise!

**1:27pm 10 December 2011**

**From Sir Hobbit Head**

Why do you keep asking?

-Blaine

**1:30pm 10 December 2011**

**From Smythe**

Because he seems not to want to give in anytime soon and I need to seem him, shirtless at least!

**1:33pm 10 December 2011**

**From Sir Hobbit Head**

You don't need to see him shirtless

-Blaine

**1:34pm 10 December 2011**

**From Smythe**

Yes I do

**1:35pm 10 December 2011**

**From Sir Hobbit Head**

Why can't you just find a nice SINGLE boy is Columbus or somewhere?

-Blaine

**1:36pm 10 December 2011**

**From Sir Hobbit Head**

Thad's gay!

-Blaine

**1:37pm 10 December 2011**

**From Smythe**

Thad's pretty vanilla in bed

**1:39pm 10 December 2011**

**From Sir Hobbit Head**

Alright then how about Logan

-Blaine

**1:41pm 10 December 2011**

**From Smythe**

He has anger issues

**1:42pm 10 December 2011**

**From Sir Hobbit Head**

Mickey?

-Blaine

**1:43pm 10 December 2011**

**From Smythe**

He has no stamina he came in his pants from just making out

**1:43pm 10 December 2011**

**From Sir Hobbit Head**

Joe?

-Blaine

**1:44pm 10 December 2011**

**From Smythe**

Nope

**1:45pm 10 December 2011**

**From Sir Hobbit Head**

Harry?

-Blaine

**1:46pm 10 December 2011**

**From Smythe**

No

**1:46pm 10 December 2011**

**From Sir Hobbit Head**

Simon?

-Blaine

**1:47pm 10 December 2011**

**From Smythe**

Looks like you're out of gays.

**1:47pm 10 December 2011**

**From Smythe**

I'll just stick with Kurt.

**1:48pm 10 December 2011**

**From Sir Hobbit Head**

Can you just leave us alone? Please?

-Blaine

**1:49pm 10 December 2011**

**From Smythe**

No, Kurt is too good for you.

**1:50pm 10 December 2011**

**From Sir Hobbit Head**

I'll pay you to keep you away

-Blaine

**1:52pm 10 December 2011**

**From Smythe**

You know prostitution is illegal Blaine, even if it's in reverse

**1:53pm 10 December 2011**

**From Sir Hobbit Head**

Just please stay way

-Blaine

**1:55pm 10 December 2011**

**From Smythe**

Why?

**1:56pm 10 December 2011**

**From Sir Hobbit Head**

Because you are trying to take my boyfriend!

-Blaine

**1:56pm 10 December 2011**

**From Smythe**

Do you think it will work?

**1:57pm 10 December 2011**

**From Sir Hobbit Head**

What?

-Blaine

**1:59pm 10 December 2011**

**From Smythe**

Is that why you're so worried?

**2:03pm 10 December 2011**

**From Smythe**

You think he will leave you for me!

**2:04pm 10 December 2011**

**From Sir Hobbit Head**

Don't be stupid

-Blaine

**2:10pm 10 December 2011**

**From Smythe**

No, no Oh my god you think he'd cheat on you?

**2:13pm 10 December 2011**

**From Sir Hobbit Head**

WHAT? Kurt would never cheat!

**2:17pm 10 December 2011**

**From Smythe**

Are you sure?

**2:23pm 10 December 2011**

**From Sir Hobbit Head**

Of course I have. He loves me.

-Blaine

**2:45pm 10 December 2011**

**From Sir Hobbit Head**

Wait do you know something I don't?

-Blaine

**3:30pm 10 December 2011**

**From Sir Hobbit Head**

Smythe!


	10. Chapter 9

**5:40am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

I saw you on TV Dove. You're Glee club got a Christmas special? x

**5:42am 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Yeah.

**5:53am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

So you and the hobbit are just friends and holiday roommates? x

**5:54am 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

No, homophobic state Sebastian

**5:54am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Why should it matter? Aren't you two in loooooooooooove and everything? x

**5:55amc26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Sebastian, unlike you we can't just sleep with the entire gay population and get away with it.

**6:00am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Slut shamming. Ouch

**6:05am 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that.

**6:30am 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Sebastian?

**8:01am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

How do you forget to put the dinner on? x

**8:02am 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

By accident… I didn't write the script

**8:03am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

You should have, it would have been so much better x

**8:04am 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Why do you think that?

**8:05am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

The songs would actually have been good. x

**8:07am 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Thank you?

**8:12am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

I liked the suit but I wish you would have worn less ;) xxxx

**9:22am 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Oh my Gucci. My brother saw that text.

**9:22am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Opps?

**9:23am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Am I you're dirty little secret Dove? x

**9:24am 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

No, but I need to make cookies to make sure he doesn't blab

**9:24am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

To who? x

**9:25am 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Blaine

**9:25am 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Or dad

**9:25am 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Or Rachel

**9:26am 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Or any member of my Glee club

**9:27am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Why? x

**9:28am 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Because it looks like I'm cheating on Blaine

**9:34am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Though text message? x

**9:35am 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Yes

**9:36am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Ummm what? x

**9:40am 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

I feel like I'm cheating on him by talking to you… soo he will think it too

**9:41am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

This isn't cheating Kurt. We're just friends x

**9:42am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

But I wouldn't say no to being something else ;) x

**9:45am 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

No

**9:46am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

What? x

**9:47am 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

No, we are nothing but friends

**9:47am 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

I have a boyfriend

**9:48am 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Who I care about a lot.

**9:49am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Yeah yeah yeah. You've said alllll this before x

**9:54am 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

I know I just….

**9:55am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Dove, you are not cheating and I am sure you can't even do that x

**9:56am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

I mean you've been resisting me for a very long time now Dove x

**9:56am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

And a cheater couldn't do that.x

**9:58am 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Thank you…. I think?

**9:59am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Don't over think Dove just accept it

**10:02am 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Ok thank you

**10:03am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

That's more like it! x

**10:10am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

But really, it's odd that you're Glee club got that x

**10:12am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Shouldn't it have been a more "famous" Glee club like Vocal Adrenaline? x

**10:22am 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

What is that meant to mean?

**10:23am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

I mean if anyone was to get that shouldn't it be a better school? x

**10:30am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Dove? x

**10:35am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Dove? x

**10:46am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME AGAIN

**10:47am 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Ok, ok I'm here I'm here

**10:48am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Good. x

**10:49am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

What are you doing for new years? x

**10:51am 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Nothing really, my family doesn't celebrate it

**10:52am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Really?

**10:53am 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Yeah, never have.

**11:00am 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

My mum use to say that having to celebrate the end of the year is a scam people want to make themselves feel good so they pretend that they can do this and only set themselves up for 10:22am disappointment in the year that comes.

**11:02am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

….

11:02am 26 December 2011

From Sebastian

Morbid

**11:08am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Welll, I was going to invite you to the Smythe New Years party x

**11:12am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

But never mind x

**11:16am 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

No, no wait!

**11:17am 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Can I still come?

**11:18am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

You can come whenever you want, I won't stop you ;) x

**11:19am 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

I didn't mean it like that!

**11:20am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

I did ;) x

**11:21am 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

You are a pig

**11:22am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

And hung like a horse x

**11:24am 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Go away

**11:25am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Do you really want me too?

**11:27am 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Yes

**11:37am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

To bad.

**11:38am 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Now, how about a picture?

**12:01pm 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

A picture?

**12:02pm 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Of your cookies? x

**12:04pm 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Ohhh ok

**12:06pm 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

(Image attached)

**12:07pm 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

You made them into little snow men that is so cute x

**12:08pm 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Shut up.

**12:09pm 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

So so Cute! x

**12:40pm 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

I'm no longer talking to you

**12:44pm 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Yes you are x

**12:46pm 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

No I'm not

**12:47pm 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

You just did then! x

**1:30pm 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Kurt?

**1:40pm 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Dove?

**2:54pm 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

I feel like you leave me all the time

**3:05pm 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

If we were having sex you just blue balled me!

**4:04pm 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Kurt!

**5:01pm 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

K

**5:02pm 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

U

**5:02pm 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

R

**5:03pm 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

T

**6:27pm 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

GAH!

**6:40pm 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

You're terrible

**7:30pm 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

I do not like being ignored!

**8:58pm 26 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

This isn't fair!

**11:35pm 26 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Goodnight Sebastian


	11. Chapter 10

**3:10am 31 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

New Year's party woooooo x

**3:12am 31 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Sebastian I thought it started at five?

**3:12am 31 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Yeah but just wanted to make sure you are awake dove ;) x

**3:20am 31 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Yes I am awake.

**3:22am 31 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Bushy tailed and bright eyes.

**3:26am 31 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

I don't think that is the right saying…. x

**3:27am 31 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

I don't really care right now Sebastian…

**3:27am 31 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING

**3:30am 31 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Three thirty in the morning Dove x

**3:45am 31 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

I don't care. If you want me to stay up for the new years I am going back to sleep.

**3:46am 31 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

WAIT x

**3:47am 31 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

I actually wanted to ask if you would spend the whole day with me and Flora. x

**3:47am 31 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Our parents are out all day and I want to see you. x

**3:50am 31 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Fine I'll be there at eight IF you let me sleep.

**3:51am 31 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

I love yo x

**6:30am 31 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Are you on your way?x

**6:32am 31 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Yes

**6:34am 31 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Are you sure? x

**6:40am 31 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

I am in my car.

**7:15am 31 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

How far away? x

**7:20am 31 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

About an hour

**7:25am 31 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

How about now? x

**7:46am 31 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Kurt? x

**8:14am 31 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Ten minutes

**8:23am 31 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

I'm outside.

**8:25am 31 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

I need to get you a key to this place. x

**8:30am 31 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Just get out here

**10:58am 31 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

I hate your house.

**10:59am 31 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Where are you? x

**11:07am 31 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

I'm lost in this stupid house!

**11:08am 31 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Again? x

**11:10am 31 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

It's not my fault you house is insane.

**11:11am 31 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

It's not insane Kurtie pie x

**11:11am 31 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

DON'T CALL ME THAT!

**11:12am 31 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

But where are you? x

**11:13am 31 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Somewhere in the library

**11:13am 31 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

That is no help. x

**11:14am 31 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

How did you get there? x

**11:16am 31 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

I got lost!

**11:19am 31 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Were you running away from Flora? x

**11:30am 31 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

No….

**11:32am 31 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

OH MY GOD YOU TOATLY WERE! x x x x

**11:40am 31 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

I hate you.

**1:09pm 31 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Wait was that Sprite of Cola? x

**1:09pm 31 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Diet Coke -.-

**1:10pm 31 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Just checking…. x

**5:10pm 31 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Are you almost done in there? x

**5:13pm 31 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Perfection takes time Bas

**5:13pm 31 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Flora took less time then you….x

**5:14pm 31 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

So? Flora's 15 I'm 17

**5:15pm 31 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

So what you get extra time? x

**5:23pm 31 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Yes

**5:24pm 31 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

You are a strange one Kurt Hummel.x

**9:03pm 31 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

I am soo not your date.

**9:05pm 31 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Yes you are. x

**9:05pm 31 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Even just as friends x

**10:08pm 31 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

If this gets back to Blaine you said this….

**10:17pm 31 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

It wont x

**11:30pm 31 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Kurt? x

**11:33pm 31 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Yes?

**11:34pm 31 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Where are you? x

**11:35pm 31 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

I'm "talking" With Mr Vlad

**11:36pm 31 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Oh I like Mr Vlad x

**11:38pm 31 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

… Kinky?

1**1:39pm 31 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Shut up Hummel.

**11:40pm 31 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

Am I Hummel now?

**11:40pm 31 December 2011**

**From Kurt Smythe**

So we can change my name back on your phone?

**11:41pm 31 December 2011**

**From Sebastian**

Never. x

**12:30am 1 January 2012**

**From Sebastian**

Kurt!

**12:30am 1 January 2012**

**From Sebastian**

Come back !

**12:30am 1 January 2012**

**From Sebastian**

Please come back!

**3:07am 1 January 2012**

**From Sebastian**

Did you make it home alright?

**3:08am 1 January 2012**

**From Sebastian**

I'm sorry ok!

**3:09am 1 January 2012**

**From Sebastian**

I'm sorry

**3:09am 1 January 2012**

**From Sebastian**

I didn't mean to

**3:10am 1 January 2012**

**From Sebastian**

Kurt please

**3:11am 1 January 2012**

**From Sebastian**

Kurt

**3:17am 1 January 2012**

**From Sebastian**

Answer your phone!

**3:30am 1 January 2012**

**From Sebastian**

I didn't mean to

**3:47am 1 January 2012**

**From Sebastian**

I'm sorry!

**3:50am 1 January 2012**

**From Sebastian**

Kurt!


	12. Chapter 11

**1 January 12:15am**

**Call From Sebastian**

_Hi! You've reached Kurt Hummel's message bank! If you are here to leave a hate comment please tell me before you start so I'll know not to listen! Thank you!_

***Beep***

Kurt! Come back I am so sorry I didn'- Please! I am so sorry I didn't mean t- You freaked out I didn't think- That was it I didn't think please I never wanted to come back. I'm sorry I'm sorry! I- fuck we can talk about it. You like- I – Kurt please. Please Just answer your Phone! Kurt! I'm sorry I-

**Disconnected**

**1 January 12:18am**

**Call From Sebastian**

_Hi! You've reached Kurt Hummel's message bank! If you are here to leave a hate comment please tell me before you start so I'll know not to listen! Thank you!_

***Beep***

I got cut off. Just please answer me Kurt. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. It was wrong I was wrong you can hit me next time we see each other. There will be more seeing each other. I mean you and Flora are f-friends right? Don't let my mistake end our friendship. Just come back or call me-

**Disconnected**

**1 January 3:40am**

**Call From Sebastian**

_Hi! You've reached Kurt Hummel's message bank! If you are here to leave a hate comment please tell me before you start so I'll know not to listen! Thank you!_

***Beep***

I am not going to clog up your voice mail but please call me Kurt. I'm sorry I'm sorry I can't lose you. I-Fuck- please just Don't I can't I can not. Just talk to me call me Please PLEASE! Don't let me lose you. I- you're my best friend Kurt. My only real friend. I'm sorry.

**Phone call 7 February 2012 4:15pm**

**From Sir Hobbit Head to Smythe**

Hell-

_I hate you so much. I hate you I hat-_

I get it I get it I was out of-

_I told you so many times to stay away from him and you couldn't do that could you? I knew you wanted more than "friends" with him and with that kiss. He was a wretch you know that?_

I didn-

_Shut up! But this is the final straw. No that kiss was the final straw this is just that much worse-_

What are you talking about?

_The flowers? The cards? To Kurt? You sent him all these things-_

I did no such thing

_Yes you did who do you think you are fooling?_

I am not lying!

_Yes you are!_

I tell you right now I never sent Kurt anything! It wasn't me I didn't!

_Who else would send it to Kurt then?_

I don't know! Some other gay guy?

_No that-_

No? What does that mean?

_I mean it's not like Kurt has lines of boys wanting to give him flowers._

What the fuck is-

_I didn't mean it like that it's just he isn't the most dateable guy._

What the fuck is your problem? Yes he is!

_It's not a bad thing. I mean he knows that he's not that…._

Not that what?

_He's not that attractive or anything._

Fuck you, What the hell is that? How could you-

_SHUT UP! It's not like you don't know it you're making me look bad._

You are making yourself look- Are you the fucked up idiot who told dove he wasn't Sexy?

_Yeah, I mean-_

WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?

_SHUT UP! Look he's cute and-_

He's cute? Cute! He is hot-

_Not hot. He has not that much sex appeal-_

Just shut up. SHUT YOU

**Call is disconnected**


	13. Chapter 12

**9:06am 15 September 2012  
From Kurt Smythe**

So I'm in New York.

**9:36am 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

Kurt?

**9:36am 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

Is that you?

**9:38am 15 September 2012  
From Kurt Smythe**

Yeah

**9:39am 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

Are you sure?

**9:40am 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

Is this one of Kurt's friends?

**9:40am 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

Please don't trick me.

**9:47am 15 September 2012  
From Kurt Smythe**

I'm not.

**9:47am 15 September 2012  
From Kurt Smythe**

It's really me

**9:48am 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

Prove it please

**9:56am 15 September 2012  
From Kurt Smythe**

_ (Image attached) _

**10:05am 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

Dove! Thank you!

**10:06am 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

So you're in NewYork?

**10:06am 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

Fun!

**10:07am 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

But last I heard you got a job at the Lima Bean…

**10:16am 15 September 2012  
From Kurt Smythe**

Yeah… life got worst after school.

**10:17am 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

Oh Dove :( x x

**10:38am 15 September 2012  
From Kurt Smythe**

Yeah… weren't you going to New York?

**10:38am 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

Yeah I am! I go to NYU x x

**10:40am 15 September 2012  
From Kurt Smythe**

Do you want to meet up some time?

**10:40am 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

YES!

**10:41am 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

YES!

**10:41am 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

THANK YOU DOVE! x x

**10:46am 15 September 2012  
From Kurt Smythe**

:) You're so silly Sebastian.

**10:47am 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

I missed you so much x x

**10:48am 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

You don't understand. X x

**10:53am 15 September 2012  
From Kurt Smythe**

But Seb? You should know that I'm not with Blaine any more but doesn't mean I'm single.

**11:06am 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

Oh :( x x

**11:08am 15 September 2012  
From Kurt Smythe**

Yeah… His name is Chandler

**11:09am 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

Pic? X x

**11:12am 15 September 2012  
From Kurt Smythe**

_ (Image attached) _

**11:16am 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

…. Really? That over me? x x

**11:24am 15 September 2012  
From Kurt Smythe**

What are you talking about?

**11:26am 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

Come on Dove.. who is more attractive really? X x

**11:46am 15 September 2012  
From Kurt Smythe**

Well Chandler really likes me not just my body.

**11:46am 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

That was uncalled for

**12:00pm 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

Kurt?

**12:36pm 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

Kurt?

**12:46pm 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

Kurt!

**1:06pm 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

Dove, I'm sorry. He seems like a nice guy x x

**1:09pm 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

I'm happy you are away from Blanderson x x

**1:30pm 15 September 2012  
From Kurt Smythe**

Thank you

**1:31pm 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

He was no good to you x x

**1:36pm 15 September 2012  
From Kurt Smythe**

I realized

**1:36pm 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

I could have been good to you x x

**1:39pm 15 September 2012  
From Kurt Smythe**

Bas…

**1:40pm 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

Kurt….

**1:43pm 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

So… want to Sext? X x

**1:46pm 15 September 2012  
From Kurt Smythe**

I have a boyfriend?

**1:50pm 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

So? Lets talking about how he pounds into your tight little body. X x

**1:54pm 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

How he cums down that pretty little throat. X x

**1:55pm 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

How you scream his name every night as he pounds you into the mattress or bench...x x

**1:56pm 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

Or shower wall x x

**1:59pm 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

Or really anywhere he wants to. x x

**2:01pm 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

God you must be hot for him x x

**2:04pm 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

He must never want to stop fucking you. x x

**2:04pm 15 September 2012  
From Kurt Smythe**

I am turning my phone off!

**2:06pm 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

Sorry sorry :) x x

**3:04pm 15 September 2012  
From Kurt Smythe**

So when are you free?

**3:06pm 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

I have class all day today x x

**3:06pm 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

But I'm free tomorrow x x

**3:14pm 15 September 2012  
From Kurt Smythe**

Cool… Want to meet up tomorrow and the coffee shop across from Tiffanys?

**3:16pm 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

Just like old times :) x x

**3:20pm 15 September 2012  
From Kurt Smythe**

With less kissing

**3:22am 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

Yes I promise not to kiss you Kurtie pie x x

**3:24pm 15 September 2012  
From Kurt Smythe**

Oh God I forgot about that!

**3:26am 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

Dove I'll never let you forget! X x

**3:27pm 15 September 2012  
From Kurt Smythe**

I hate you!

**3:28am 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

No you don't x x

**3:29am 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

I'm the best thing you have! X x

**3:31pm 15 September 2012  
From Kurt Smythe**

Lol

**3:36pm 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

Don't laugh at me! x x

**3:38pm 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

You loveeeeeeeeeee meeeee xx

**3:39pm 15 September 2012  
From Kurt Smythe**

Dork

**3:41pm 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

Lol

**8:06pm 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

What are you up to now? X x

**8:08pm 15 September 2012  
From Kurt Smythe**

I'm eating pizza! It's soooo good here!

**8:09pm 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

Yes… Pizza is good x x

**8:14pm 15 September 2012  
From Kurt Smythe**

Yummy yummy

**8:16pm 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

You're so cute x x

**8:24pm 15 September 2012  
From Kurt Smythe**

Am not

**8:26pm 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

Am too x x

**8:28pm 15 September 2012  
From Kurt Smythe**

Am not

**8:28pm 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

Am too x x

**8:28pm 15 September 2012  
From Kurt Smythe**

Am not !

**8:29pm 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

Am too! X x

**8:50pm 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

Kurt? x x

**9:28pm 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

Kurt? x x

**9:59pm 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

Doveeeeeeeeeeeee! X x

**10:30pm 15 September 2012  
From Sebastian**

Good nigh x

**11:04pm 15 September 2012  
From Kurt Smythe**

Night


	14. Bonus-2

**7:31am 16 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

Good morning! Remember to eat a lot of cake and ice cream today. Yes I did buy you junk food and yes I'm going to order you Chinese take away. You work too much baby xxx

**7:32am 16 September 2012  
From Kurt Hummel**

I really hate you. You're trying to get me fat!

**7:33am 16 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

No not really… Okay a little bit. But I like my men with meat on their bones x

**9:13am 16 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

Hey baby what are you up to today?

**9:16am 16 September 2012  
From Kurt Hummel **

I'm going to meet Seb

**9:20am 16 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

Right….

**9:20am 16 September 2012  
From Kurt Hummel **

? ? ?

**9:22am 16 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

I don't want him kissing you again.

**9:23am 16 September 2012  
From Kurt Hummel **

He won't.

**9:24am 16 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

Okay. I trust you and him by default. x

**9:25am 16 September 2012  
From Kurt Hummel **

X

**10:03am 16 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why

**10:03am 16 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

I got out of bed alone

**10:03am 16 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

The morning rain clouds up my window

**10:04am 16 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

And I can't see at all

**10:04am 16 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

And even if I could it'd all be grey

**10:05am 16 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

But your picture on my wall it reminds me

**10:05am 16 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

That it's not so bad, it's not so bad

**10:06am 16 September 2012  
From Kurt Hummel**

Oh my good you dork! X

**10:09am 16 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

Dido!

**10:19am 16 September 2012  
From Kurt Hummel**

You are sooo not getting laid this week.

**10:20am 16 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

Oh no!

**10:24am 16 September 2012  
From Kurt Hummel**

Dork

**10:25am 16 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

You love me ;)

**10:45am 16 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

So how's Sebastian?

**10:46am 16 September 2012  
From Kurt Hummel **

He's good… changed a little though..

**10:50am 16 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

I'm sorry baby : (

**11:01am 16 September 2012  
From Kurt Hummel**

It's fine. He's just more guarded.

**11:04am 16 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

Give him a hug.

**11:46am 16 September 2012  
From Kurt Hummel **

That worked!

**11:47am 16 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

I knew it would!

**11:50am 16 September 2012  
From Kurt Hummel **

You're the best.

**12:34pm 16 September 2012  
From Kurt Hummel**

I'm having a hot chocolate instead of Coffee

**12:36pm 16 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

It's yummy to treat yourself isn't it?

**12:43pm 16 September 2012  
From Kurt Hummel**

This is going straight to my hips

**12:43pm 16 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

No it's not.

**12:44pm 16 September 2012  
From Kurt Hummel **

Is too.

**12:46pm 16 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

Kurt you run around for eight hours a day. And go to the gym for another two a week.

**12:47pm 16 September 2012  
From Kurt Hummel**

Yes so?

**12:49pm 16 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

Did you get a cookie with it?

**12:56pm 16 September 2012  
From Kurt Hummel**

No

**1:08pm 16 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

You should

**1:09pm 16 September 2012  
From Kurt Hummel**

Will not

**1:10pm 16 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

Alright just eat dinner

**1:11pm 16 September 2012  
From Kurt Hummel**

Yes Dad /.-

**1:14pm 16 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

Ohh you love me!

**7:02pm 16 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

Can I come over?

**7:04pm 16 September 2012  
From Kurt Hummel**

No sorry Seb's over for dinner

**7:08pm 16 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

Have you made anything for him?

**7:12pm 16 September 2012  
From Kurt Hummel**

Not yet

**7:17pm 16 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

Don't I'll order for you both

**7:19pm 16 September 2012  
From Kurt Hummel**

X x x Thank you baby

**8:07pm 16 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

Is Sebastian staying the night?

**8:13pm 16 September 2012  
From Kurt Hummel**

Yeah… Is that okay?

**8:17pm 16 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

It's fine I won't come over tomorrow morning then.

**8:25pm 16 September 2012  
From Kurt Hummel**

Oh shit I forgot

**8:27pm 16 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

It's fine.

**8:34pm 16 September 2012  
From Kurt Hummel**

Chand…

**8:35pm 16 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

No really. We can go to the Zoo any day you have fun with Sebastian

**8:45pm 16 September 2012  
From Kurt Hummel**

You're the best

**8:47pm 16 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

Yeah I know

**9:55pm 16 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

Did you guys enjoy dinner?

**10:14pm 16 September 2012  
From Kurt Hummel**

Yes we did thank you!

**10:14pm 16 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

Any time : )

**10:16pm 16 September 2012  
From Kurt Hummel**

You're the best x x x

**12:02am 17 September 2012  
From Chandler Keihl **

Dreaming of yo Good night angel!

**12:24am 17 September 2012  
From Kurt Hummel**

Night


End file.
